despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Vector
Vector (formerly Victor Perkins)"Yes I did, Victor." "I am not Victor anymore. Victor was my nerd name; now I'm Vector!" (Despicable Me) is the main antagonist of Despicable Me. He is a supervillain and the son of Mr. Perkins, the owner of the Bank of Evil, his mother is never seen or mentioned. The upstart villain is famous for stealing the Great Pyramid of Giza. Vector becomes Gru's arch-enemy when he attempts to hijack the latter's plan of stealing the Moon. Appearance Vector is never seen without his trademark orange jogging suit with a high villainous collar, which can apparently convert into a functional space suit capable of withstanding the rigors of space or a glider suit. This choice of clothing is often mistaken for pajamas by Agnes much to Vector's annoyance. Vector also sports a pudding-bowl haircut, large black glasses, brown eyes, and a sharp, hooked nose. As a child, he swore a similar suit and had the same glasses though he was missing a few teeth Personality Vector was a spoiled child who always got everything that he wanted. Vector is highly intelligent but also cocky and has an extreme side of arrogance. This was seen when he bragged to Gru about some of his bizarre inventions like a piranha gun or a squid launcher. However, he formed a rivalry with Gru after the latter froze his head in annoyance after his father boasted about him. In revenge, Vector stole the shrink ray and was planning to take Gru's idea of stealing the moon to balance the scales. In his stealing from Gru, Vector showed that he truly had great talents in the art of villainy as he successfully evade Gru and humiliated him by shrinking his ship. Vector can also be childish; shown for his liking for cookies, especially "coconutties" inviting Agnes, Edith and Margo into his fortress when they arrived to sell them. Vector also had a tendency for sea life, keeping a pet shark in his home and inventing the squid launcher and the piranha gun. Unlike Gru, Vector had no qualms about kidnapping children and taking them as hostages; even after Gru gave him the moon, he refused to release Agnes, Edith and Margo, inciting an angry Gru to bring him a "world of pain" for reneging on the deal. His relationship with his father is that of a spoiled little child. Like many rich families, parents think that by giving into every desire of their child that it makes up for their lack of support and true parental responsibilities. The lack of attention by the parent could help support Vector's clearly psychopathic tendencies. It is unclear however if Vector is a murderer. All things said he does appear to have anti-social personality disorder. Also, Vector's father is shown to a be a little cold towards him whenever something bad happens, such as the time when Mr. Perkins angrily pointed out that Gru reclaimed the shrink ray from Vector's lair and berated Vector for not even knowing it until it is too late. Plot Childhood Vector was born under the name of Victor and seemed to be particularly close to his father Mr. Perkins as the latter was shown carrying him on his shoulders as Victor flew a toy shark. ''Despicable Me'' Vector somehow managed to steal the Pyramid of Giza under everyone's nose and replaced it with a giant inflatable replica. Vector places his trophy at his fortress, and repaints it in an attempt to camouflage it. Later, he meets Gru at the Bank of Evil where he shows the latter his piranha gun, though he is embarrassed by his faulty contraption and then by being bitten by one of his piranhas. After Gru meets with Vector's father, Mr. Perkins, Vector finds his head frozen by the older supervillain because Gru, having found out about Vector being responsible for the pyramid heist, is jealous. Told by Mr. Perkins that Gru is planning to get a shrink ray in East Asia, Vector follows Gru to the facility with his airship. As Gru and his Minions take their coveted prize, Vector cuts a hole in the older villain's ship and takes the shrink ray from them. Managing to successfully evade Gru's attempts to shoot him down, Vector blasts Gru's plane with the shrink ray as payback for the incident at the bank. Vector stores his new toy in his personal vault. When Gru attempts to steal back the shrink ray from his rival, Vector activates all sorts of traps. He then allows Margo, Edith, and Agnes in his lair when they asked if he wanted to buy some cookies. Vector's love of cookies is soon exploited by Gru, who designs cookie robots to shut down Vector's defenses and cut a hole from inside the vault. Vector never catches wind of this plot as it is occuring, though he nearly catches Gru twice. After this incident, Mr. Perkins shows Vector a picture that proves Gru has the shrink ray and reveals that the three girls are adopted by Gru. Vector confidently reassures Mr. Perkins that he'll beat Gru and demonstrates his squid launcher to his father, by launching the squid at a man. Vector attempts to hijack Gru's rocket using the squid launcher to grapple onto to the ship. Vector, however, gets a surge of electricity for his effort and following that, as he glides to safety, he hits an electrical tower. After recovering, Vector kidnaps the girls from their dance recital and leaves Gru a note, telling the newly adoptive father to bring the moon. Unfortunately, Vector refuses to release the girls when he gets the shrunken moon. When Vector realizes Gru is angry enough to probably break into Vector's House, he attempts to escape with Margo, Edith, and Agnes in his pod. However, the moon begins to grow and rolls around Vector's pod, breaking the girls' glass cell. Gru, now in his airship with Dr. Nefario, manages to pry open the pod's door and get Edith and Agnes off the pod and onto Gru's ship. Before Margo could jump off Vector's pod, Vector grabs her and attempts to shoot Gru with his piranha gun. When the moon rolled onto Vector, he is forced to drop Margo. The eldest of the three girls is rescued by Gru and his Minions. Vector is propelled out of the Earth's atmosphere with the rapidly expanding Moon. Managing to survive thanks to his jumpsuit, which also functioned as a spacesuit, Vector is left marooned on the Moon with the Minion who drank Dr. Nefario's anti-gravity serum. ''Despicable Me 3'' Vector is briefly mentioned in a document of the Anti-Villain League, in which, describes his statistics and profile, and also tells that, at last report, he is still stranded on the lunar surface. It is said that at night through a telescope, he is still visible as a roaming orange dot. Appearances in Other Media Minion Rush In ''Minion Rush'', Vector somehow ended up in Gru's Lab and appears as a boss there. The player is tasked by Gru to defeat him. After Vector appears, the player's Minion must dodge his big drones, and tap on the smaller drones to hurl them back at him. After hurling a couple of them back at him, or simply dodging these objects, Vector will be defeated. In original game design, Vector will still show up seldomly while running in Gru's Lab, much like with any other bosses in the game. After the July 2014 updates, Vector only appears in some levels. Quotes *''"Hahahahaha! Vector! That's me."'' - When he appears in Minion Rush. *''"AHHH!"'' - When he gets blasted by robots and when he is defeated. *"Not so fast! Hahaha!" - While blasting robots at you in Minion Rush, and when he grabs Margo in Despicable Me. *"Unpredictable!" - When your minion gets defeated in Minion Rush, and after he refuses to give Gru his daughters back in Despicable Me. *"Oh poop." - After realizing he's stranded on the Moon. *"Aw, look at you, a little tiny toilet, for a little tiny baby to... AAH! CURSE YOU TINY TOILET!" - When he shrinks his toilet with the Shrink ray. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Trivia *Vector most likely remained on the Moon, considering that the escape velocity there is 2,4 km/h, which would be impossible to reach without any equipment. Even if he had escaped (for instance, using his suit), it is extremely likely that he couldn't live eventually, considering the massive fall, and the fact that the mesosphere's temperature is -120 °C and the thermosphere's temperature is 2000 °C. **Considering the above, it is surprising that he (and the Minion) didn't die when they got on the Moon - he isn't in a rocket when he is driven into space. **It is also unknown how he managed to survive, considering he had no recources. *In the game, Minion Rush, it is unknown how Vector got into Gru's Lab. One possible reason is that the game released at June 10, 2013, at that time, the villain in Despicable Me 2 was remaining unknown because the movie wasn't released then. So the developers may have assumed that Vector would return, though till now he hasn't in the film or Minions. *When Vector is buying cookies from the girls, there is a flavor that isn't offered by Miss Hattie's Home for Girls: Mini-mints (though it can be "Minty Mints" actually according to the original order form). The total cost of his purchase is $52 for 23 boxes of sweets, and the price is much less than that the orphanage offers (see trivia). References Navigation Category:Bosses in Minion Rush Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minion Rush Characters